Quiet Destruction
by michiei
Summary: Inu gang meets Yuyu gang. Who are these girls? why does the one in the Modern Era resemble the one in the Feudal? And what the hell has gotten into the normally two stoic demons, Sesshomaru and Hiei? no, not together And then Kagome and..Kurama? what,why


Kagome heaved a sigh. She was going to be late and Inuyasha was probably already on his way to get her. She was running with her overstuffed yellow backpack when she ran smack into somebody's chest. Groaning, she looked up to apologize, but was stunned speechless.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Uh. Uh-huh." Came her intelligent reply as at the same time questioning herself. 'He's a guy, right?'

The person was a red-haired teenager with emerald eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She mumbled after regaining her senses, but she couldn't help blushing. For a guy, he was awfully cute.

"No, it's quite al-" He was suddenly cut off by a shout from behind him.

"Hey, Kurama!"

Another teenager came running towards them with a very tall, ugly man beside him. There was another that Kagome saw, he was short and apparently in no hurry.

"Um, uh. Excuse me, but uh, I kinda hafta be somewhere. So, uh,'bye."She said with a small wave and took off past the two who were heading towards Kurama.

"What's her problem?" The tall one questioned.

"Yeah, and what was with the bag?" The one who shouted had asked.

The red-head just shrugged, smiling slightly.

Moments later the four found themselves at the bottom stairs of a Tokyo shrine.

"So this is the place, huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"If it wasn't, then we wouldn't be here." Hiei snapped with impatience.

"What was that, short-stuff?"

"Come on." Kurama said while making his way up the stone steps.

"Man, I hate stairs." Yusuke complained as he followed the fox.

The fire apparition just smirked and was at the top in a flash.

"Stupid dwarf, show off." Kuwabara grumbled, bringing up the end.

Right when Kurama was about to knock on the door, it slid open and he came face to face with the black-haired young beauty who had run into him earlier.

"Well," He started with a smile, "this is a pleasant surprise."

"Oh, it's you." She was smiling herself, a light blush on her cheeks. "Um, did I drop something or anything?" She asked

"No." Kurama answered. "Although that would've been easier. You see, we were sent to find a Kagome Higurashi."

She blinked. "Uh, that's me."

"Talk about a lucky brake!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kiddin'" Kuwabara quickly agreed as Kagome raised an eyebrow at the two.

"We should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Kurama, this is Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Kagome was about to reply when they heard. "KAGOME!" Her eyes widened and she yelled "SIT BOY!" as a red blur rushed out of the old well house. It was suddenly forced to the ground, making Kuwabara and Yusuke laugh, Hiei smirk and Kurama chuckle.

"What the hell was that for, Kagome?!" The white-haired half-demon groaned in anger.

"What'd you think that was for, you idiot?" She countered.

"They're demons!"

"That doesn't give you the right to attack them! Especially since they haven't given you a reason to!"

"What does that matter? They're just after the jewel shards!" The half-demon snarled while grabbing hold of the sword's hilt at his waist.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

Kagome folded her arms under her breast and closed her eyes. "SIT!" She said with much more force than before.

"Why, you!" Inuyasha growled, prying himself from the cement. "Will you stop with that already?!"

"Only if you stop trying to attack them. Geez, you don't even know why they're even here." Kagome accused, then something clicked in her mind. "Come to think of it, neither do I." She finished looking up at Kurama.

"It's nothing to be alarmed over." The fox assured with another smile.

"Well," Kagome sighed, "you might as well come in."

"What?! Kagome! We still hav-" He didn't get to finish his sentence due to cement in his mouth.

"So," Kagome started after a long silence, "that's would explain why you're the only demons I've seen in this era."

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't believe a single word."

"Why the hell not?!" An angry Yusuke questioned.

"You're only a human." The mixed being sneered.

Kagome was fighting the sudden urge to roll her eyes, so she closed them instead. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" He replied a bit too nervously as Kagome continued, "you do remember that I'm human too, right?"

He just 'feh'd' and folded his arms into his sleeves.

Kagome smiled. "Anyway, about this Koenma. Why does he want to meet me?"

"Oh, right." Kurama brought his attention back to the young priestess. "Well, it seems he has some shards in his possession and all of our... 'information'" at this point, the fox shot a glance at Hiei (who was glaring at him) and gave a smile as he proceeded. "led us here."

Kagome was trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help letting out a small giggle. It was just the way he was acting. In a way Hiei reminded her of Sesshomaru, obviously not their outward appearances, but the fact that neither would speak until they wanted to and when they did, they always say something meaningful (insults ). And Kagome could not but help notice that they were proud, maybe too proud and both seemed to hate humans. _Seemed to_.

"At any rate, it would be of your benefit to see Koenma as soon as you are able." The spirit fox truthfully stated.

"Yeah, I guess so." The shrine maiden mumbled softly.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Inuyasha shouted in enthusium. "The sooner we get them shards the better!"

"Hmph. You're pathetic." Hiei snorted in disgust.

Both Kagome and Kurama sighed heavily. This was not good. Kuwabara and Yusuke were watching with interest and in high hopes of a good fight.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha yelled at the smirking hybrid, who calmly retorted.

"You heard me, dog."

"Who the hell are you to criticize, small-pint?"

Now they were glaring at each other, ironically, both had their hands near their swords; ready to draw them in an instant.

"And just how the hell am I so pathetic, anyway?"

"Hn. You rely on a jewel to maker yourself stronger because you're to weak to do anything on your own."

"Why, you bastard." Inuyasha started growling.

Hiei smirked again. "You were the one who asked, I was just answering."

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and...was forced to the floor by Kagome's command. Hiei was glaring at the female. "I did not ask for your help."

_Now _Kagome rolled her eyes, she had had a feeling he would say that. Folding her arms, she replied "You may have been thinking about fighting, but _I _was thinking about the house."

"Hn." Was his only response as he sheathed his sword while Inuyasha grumbled and sat up. This was how Kagome's family found them.

The four visitors found it obvious where Kagome got her looks. They watched the older woman smile sweetly and ask. "Kagome, will your friends be staying for dinner?"

"Eh? But..."

"Of course we will! Free food!" The younger teammates yelled in unison.

"NO! DEMONS!" The old man started exclaiming as he ran out of the room.

The young priestess tried to sink into her seat while unsuccessfully hiding her face from view.

"What was his deal?" The tall teenager questioned in confusion.

"Don't ask." Kagome groaned in reply.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just a little eccentric." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"A little?" Yusuke repeated with shock. "You call that a little?"

Kagome's mother just chuckled and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"So? Are you guys really demons like Gramps says?" Sota was beyond excited.

"Both Hiei and myself." Kurama decided it was safe, seeing as he must've already known about Inuyasha.

"Really? Cool! I was beginning to think that Inuyasha was the only was going to ever meet. How come?"

"No!" Kagome said, lightly glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara after recovering from her embarrassment. "We are not repeating those stories! Once was enough!"

"Aww, come on Sis!" Sota started to beg.

The girl remained unmoved. "I said 'no'!"

"DEMONS! BEGONE!" The old man was suddenly back in the room throwing some type of powder at an amused Kurama and an irritated, pissed off Hiei.

"Oh, just give it up Gramps! Honestly, can't anyone get along more than five seconds? I mean, it's not _that _hard!" Kagome fumed out of the room.

Mr. Higurashi had been holding a wooden pail in his hand, which held the worthless powder, and he was wearing a monk attire. "Hmm, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Hey! Does this mean you can tell me now?!" The young boy just wouldn't give up. "If you do, I'll show you my video games!"

"Feh." Inuyasha stood. "Why not deal with that little score of ours?" He challenged the smaller demon, who was thinking along the same lines.

"SIT BOY!" Came Kagome's angry shout. "If you're going to fight, then take outside, away from the house!"

"You know with all of those commands of hers, I'm surprised she hasn't smashed the floor yet." Yusuke commented.

"Hmm." The old man nodded in agreement.

Something suddenly occurred to the teen. "Hey! Kid wait up!"


End file.
